Rival Romeos
thumb|250px|''Rival Romeos'' title card. Rival Romeos is an Oswald the Lucky Rabbit short. It was released on March 19, 1928. In this short, Oswald and Pete both try to go on a date with Ortensia/Sadie. Characters *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Ortensia (as "Sadie") *Pete Story The short starts with Oswald in his small car on his way to Ortensia / Sadie. He is throwing flower petals and fantasizing about her. Wanting to take her on a date. Sadly for Oswald. Pete (in a large expensive car) is fantasizing about her too and wants to take her on a date himself. He is impatient as he is stuck behind Oswald's car and starts honking. The "Honk" literally threatens Oswald, but is punched away. Pete has enough after this, raises his car in the air and passes Oswald. However. This doesn't last long as Pete's car refuses to drive through mud and Oswald passes Pete's car by riding through the mud. Arriving at Ortensia / Sadie 's house. Oswald tries to impress her by singing with a guitar and some sheet music. Naturally, everything goes wrong for him. A fly on his sheet music that blocks his view. A goat that eats his sheet music and guitar, and even the ingenious idea of turning the goat in a music instrument backfires as it wakes up an old cat (Ortensia's grandfather?). Angry at Oswald, he throws everything in the room at Oswald to stop him. Just when Oswald dodges the last item thrown and laughs at the old man, Pete arrives and honks his horn. Ortensia / Sadie comes out and Oswald and Pete greet her. Both grab one of her hands and try to convince her to go on a date. Both Oswald and Pete lose their patience with each other and starts to violently pull Ortensia / Sadie 's arm to get her away from their rival, stretching it and hurting her badly. Ortensia / Sadie is furious about their bad behaviour and walks away. Neither Oswald nor Pete learn any lesson from this as they continue arguing and blaming each other. Soon, a third suitor appears in a cheap, simple vehicle and politely invites Ortensia / Sadie to go on a date with him. Sick and tired of Oswald and Pete's bad behaviour, Ortensia decides to accept. Pete and Oswald are so busy fighting with each other that they only notice Ortensia/Sadie leaving as she waves at them from the distance. They scratch their heads and finally realize how foolish they have been. The short ends with Oswald and Pete kicking eachothers behind in shame and regret for their behaviour and failure. Home video releases DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: The Adventures of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Trivia *The part where the goat eats the music sheets and the instrument, as well as Oswald turning the goat into a phonograph, mirrors an exact event from the Mickey Mouse cartoon Steamboat Willie . Gallery 8205.jpg 8206.jpg 8207.jpg 8210.jpg 8211.jpg 8212.jpg External links * "Rival Romeos" The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Oswald the Lucky Rabbit shorts Category:1928 shorts